Foxys vs The Foxy pirates
Intro Wiz: Today we have a group of pirates fighting each other. Boomstick: Foxy from fnaf 1, Withered Foxy from fnaf 2, Mangle, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Funtime Foxy, Rockstar Foxy, Foxy from the FNAF Books, Twisted Foxy, and Mangle from the fnaf books representing team Foxys. Wiz: And Foxy. Porche, Hamburg, Pickles, Big pan, Mashikaku, Jube, Girarin, Chiqicheetah, Itomimizu, Manda, and Kibagaeru representing The Foxy Pirates. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Foxys Wiz: Okay Boomstick lets get the hardest part over. Boomstick: FNAF? Wiz: Yep. Well Foxy from FNAF 1 was one of the many animatronics in Freddy Fazbears pizzeria and like the other animatonics he entertained people until he was shut down from being broken. After the murder of the children in the pizzeria a spirit went into the Foxy animatronic making it into a killing machine literally. Withered Foxy is the either older or new version of Foxy depending on where you put the fnaf timeline. Mangle is the toy version of Foxy and Mangle was made for the kids to take apart and put back together. That didn't work as well as they thought and it was left as a mess of animatronic parts when the workers was done with fixing mangle. Phantom Foxy is the version of Foxy in FNAF 3 with a burnt look. Phantom mangle is a burnt version of mangle and maybe even a bit more destroyed then normal. Nightmare Foxy and nightmare mangle are the nightmareish version of Foxy and mangle in FNAF 4. Funtime Foxy is the version of Foxy from the sister location, Circus baby's entertainment. Finally Rockstar Foxy is the most fixed up version of Foxy in FNAF Pizza simulator. Foxy from the silver eyes is kinda the same as fnaf 1 just with more personality. Twisted Foxy is the book version of Nightmare Foxy but he is stuck in the ground. Mangle from the books is still a mess of parts but it helped kill Springtrap and free the children and michaels soul. Boomstick: Every Foxy is able to kill humans with ease. FNAF 1 Foxys main tactic of fighting is running at the player, jumpsceing them, and attacking then when they are defenseless. Withered Foxy runs down the hall and jumps at the player killing them that way. Mangle crawls through the vents to attack the player when they are not looking. Phantom Foxy and Phantom Mangle don't attack but Phantom Foxy stops tech from working and Phantom mangle makes a distorted noise so the player can't hear springtrap coming for them. Nightmare Foxy hides in the closet and attacks the player if they don't frequently watch him. Nightmare mangle works the same as Nightmare Foxy. Funtime Foxy goes to attack the player when they don't check on it and keeping it on stage with electric shocks. Rockstar Foxy crawls in the vents and attacks the players. Foxy from The Silver eyes is more intelligent and he attacks with his hook. Twisted Foxy is a more twisted version of Book Foxy and he is more brutal. Mangle in the books fights springtrap. Wiz: Most of the Foxys are damaged and easily messed with. The fixed ones can still be messed with but they are less damaged. The Phantom Foxy and mangle can't really kill but are their for annoyance. The book Foxy and mangle are weak to water and extreme heat. They also can take lots of damage from being attacks from the back. The normal foxys can be messed up by a flashing in their eyes. Everyone from the Foxy team can't work when its not Midnight to 6 in the morning. The Foxy Pirates Wiz: The history of the Foxy pirates are very unknown but in the non cannon material Hamburg and Porche were the first two members to join him. Kibagaeru was the captain of the Fanged frog pirates but after getting beat by Foxy in 5 Davy back games. After losing he lost his doctor, navigator, shipwright, and his jolly roger. To add insault to injury he was forced to join Foxys crew. Boomstick: Foxy is pretty strong as he has punched Luffy with spiked boxing gloves. Foxy shouldn't fully scale to Luffy. Hamburg is one of the Groggy monsters and he fought against Zoro and Sanji during the Groggy ring event. Pickles is the second member of the Groggy monsters and he also fought Zoro and Sanji. Big pan is the final member of the Groggy monsters and he was one of the members who took the most abuse from Zoro and Sanji. Mashikaku didn't really fight but it can be argued that he should scale to Foxy or Hamburg. The same can be said for Porche. Jube has fought Nico Robbin, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper. When he fought Zoro and Chopper it was in a dodge ball game. Giranin fought Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper. The last two being done in a dodgeball game. Chiqicheetah should scale to Foxy or Hamburg. Itomimizu can arguably scale to Foxy and Hamburg but he hasn't fought. Monda is a shark and he should scale to Foxy or hamburg. Kibagaeru probably fought Foxy or some of his crew as he did fight Foxy in a davy back fight. In a anime filler arc he was shown fighting Foxy and beating him but he was scared when Luffy got involved. Wiz: Foxy and the other members scale to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji with the exception of Chiqicheetah and Mashikaku was shown to be super slow compared to everyone and Chiqicheetah was shown to be super fast running around an arena in seconds. Foxy's slow slow beam has been deflected by mirrors or shiny stuff. Boomstick: Durability is the same as the strength but some noticeable stuff is that Big Pan had his head smashed into the ground by Zoro, Chiqicheetah survived getting a long tree smashed into him. Foxy can turn his slow slow beam into a sword and his ship is full of weapons. Porche has a baton that can she can use as a melee weapon or she can use the sleeping gas or flower shrunkens that it has. Hamburg has iron gauntlets and iron clubs. Pickles has spike shoulder pads and he has swords. Big pan has slippery skin, he has spiked shoes, he has a giant ax, and he has two large pans. Jube has 8 arms and his skin is slippery. Girain has two blades but they are not sharp. Izomimizu has a transmitter snail so he can communicate with people from a whiles away. He also has a bird named Chuchun who can fly and carry Izomimizu. Kibagaeru has a knife and a pistol. Wiz: Foxy can be affected by his own slow slow beam, he will be incapacitated if he is half way in water, and he can be distracted when he is insulted. Chiqicheetah can be distracted by the smell of something strong and he will be incapacitated by water if he is half way in from being a devil fruit user. Izomimizu is very untrained in fighting. Pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight! One night at 11:40 in the night a crazed fan snFpoeaks into a abandoned warehouse filled with FNAF Animatronics. The fan took all of the Foxys taking them. At 11:50 the fan unloads all of the animatronics from a truck and taking them to his beach house. At 11:59 the fan hacked all of the animatronics putting them on his side. ???: Fefefefe! A huge pirate ship sails to the beach surprising the fan. Foxy gets off his ship and he walks over to the fan. Fan: Hello? Foxy: Hello! I am hear to challenge you to a Davy back fight for your pirate crew! Foxy points to the Foxy animatronics. Fan: Dude, its... The fan looks at his watch. Fan: Midnight so....Wait midnight! The fan sees to the animatronics seeing all of the foxys are alive with Nightmare, Twisted Foxy, and phantom Foxy being their. Foxy pulls out a pistol. Foxy: Lets go! You win and you get everyone on my crew but if i win i get everyone on your crew! Fan: wait I- Classic Foxy (FNAF 1 foxy) steps in. Classic Foxy: I accept your challenge Foxy: Good! Foxy shoots into the air and he hands Classic foxy the pistol. Classic Foxy shoots the pistol into the air. Foxy hands the fan a sheet full of the davy back fight events. Itomimizu gets on ChuChun and he flys into the air. Itomimizu: Hello everyone i am Itomimizu and i am hear for commentary and to explain the rules for the new people! The fan looks at the sheet. Itomimizu: First rule is if you loss a game we get to take on of your members or your jolly roger. 2. the only way to get a crew member or the jolly roger back is to win a game and take them back. 3. Anyone taken must swear loyalty to the ships captain immediately. 4. when the jolly roger is taken you can not fly it again unless you win it back! Foxy: You get to choose the first event! Fan: Okay how about Run Roller Around? Itomimizu: Good choice! Now you must choose who will be in which event! After a few minutes of setting up the teams the teams get ready. Porche, Chiqicheetah, Mashikaku, Jude, and Girain come out representing team Foxy. Funtime Foxy, Phantom Foxy, Rockstar foxy, Nightmare Foxy, and classic Foxy walk to an arena quickly built on the beach. Team Foxy fallows them. Itomimizu: Okay now time for the rules! The run roller around has 5 rounds and if a team wins 3 games it is automatically over! The first two starts and after 20 seconds pass everyone else can start. If a player rolls off of the arena they are disqualified for the round. The air is safe and you can not roll backwords! Everyone gets ready. Itomimizu: Get ready! Porche and funtime foxy get ready. Itomimizu: GO! The two skate off with the two equal in speed. Porche pulls out her baton and she swings it at Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy gets hit and he falls. Catching himself Funtime foxy charges at Porche. Porche laughs until she looks behind her seeing Funtime foxy quickly getting closer. Funtime Foxy yells at Porche jump scarring her making her fall. 20 seconds has passed and everyone starts to skate. Chiqicheeha runs by helping Porche up and chasing after funtime foxy. Funtime foxy watches as Chiqicheeha quickly runs by him using his legs to kick Funtime foxys leg making the animatronic fall down. Rockstar foxy easily passes Mashikaku. Getting an evil idea and Rockstar foxy skates next to Mashikaku. Rockstar Foxy pushes against Mashikaku trying to push him off of the track. Mashikaku looks at Rockstar foxy and he smash the animatronic knocking him away. Rockstar Foxy almost is knock away off the arena but he catches himself. Mashikaku continues to move slowly and Rockstar Foxy charges into Mashikaku. Mashikakus skin forces Rockstar Foxy to go flying back and into a the wall. Rockstar Foxy slides off the wall and he lands on the ground. Ref: Off the boundaries! The Animatronics loss round 1! The fan looks worried and Foxy laughs. Foxy: Fefefefe! Good just like that! Nightmare Foxy and Jube gets ready. The two start to skate. Jube tries to grab Nightmare Foxy with all of his arms but his arms only go through Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Foxy laughs and he quickly skates off. 20 seconds have went by and everyone skates off. Team Foxy is trying to stop Nightmare Foxy but they all can't touch him. Foxy: Grrr! Slow Slow Beam! Foxy shoots his slow slow beam at Nightmare Foxy but it goes through him. Fan: Ha! Hows that Fox? Foxy: Is that an insult? The fan looks away and Nightmare Foxy finished a lap. After a few more laps time is over. Ref: With only one point advantage The Animatronics win! Phantom Foxy and Chiqicheetah get ready. Porche pulls out her baton The two skate off and Porche uses her baton's sleeping gas to try to make the animatronics fall asleep. The animatronic don't fall asleep shocking Porche. 20 seconds has passed and everyone skates off. Chiqicheetah tries to knock Phantom Foxy away. Phantom Foxy is unfased when the attack goes through him. The two finish a lap and Phantom Foxy jump scares Chiqicheetah. Chiqicheetah runs quicker from being scared passing and even lapping Phantom Foxy. After a while the round is over. Ref: With another close score team Foxy wins! Foxy laughs as the fan looks worried. Classic Foxy and Girarin get ready. The two skate off and Girarin slashes at Classic Foxy with his blades. Classic Foxy is uninfected and he slashes at Girain with his hook. Girain blocks. 20 seconds is over and everyone starts skating. Classic Foxy and Girarin finish a lap. Porche swings her baton at Rockstar Foxy and he is smashed into a wall. Rockstar foxy trys to hang onto the wall but he is unable to and he slides onto the ground. Ref: On the ground! Team Foxy wins! Rockstar foxy slowly walks to the starting line and Mashikaku stands at the starting line. The two start and they are the same speed with Mashikaku's slow speed and Rockstar Foxy being damaged. After a long 20 seconds everyone else starts to skate off. Girarin skates next to Rockstar Foxy and he sighs smacking the animatronic to the side of the skating area. Rockstar Foxy stumbles and he falls onto the grass. Ref: DQ! Out of bounds Team Foxy wins! Foxy: FEFEFEFEFE! Itomimizu: Team Foxy wins! Now they get to choose a member! Foxy: I will take the shadow guy! Foxy points to Phantom Foxy. Phantom Foxy is surrounded by Foxy pirates and they hand him a mask. Phantom Foxy puts on his mask. Fan: Is their any way I can win everyone back? Foxy: Hmm their is one event BUT if we win we get everyone in your crew and your jolly roger! Fan: Okay what event? Foxy: The hit and Dead Ball! Itomimizu What a great choice! In this game its like dodge ball with a bunch of rules! A new Ref hands the Fan a book thats about 2 dictionarys big Itomimizu: Okay everyone get ready! Foxy and his pirate crew walks to one side of the court and the fan with the animatronics go to the other side. The Ref walks to the fan handing him hand, legs, head, and feet pads. Ref: This is for the members who cant be touched. Fan: Seems fair enough. The Fan gives the pads to Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Phantom Mangle, and twisted Foxy and they put the pads on. After the ref sets up the balls he lets the game begin. Foxy laughs and Chiqicheetah quickly gets all of the balls before The fans team can get close to one. Chiqicheetah hands a ball to everyone he can on his team. Big Pan slams the ball into the fans team easily knocking out Phantom Mangle, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Foxy. Foxy uses his slow slow beam turning everyone slow. The Death Hit-Kun rises from the ground. Fan: Wait is that even legal. a random Ref shows the fan the rule allowing this. Foxy uses the Death Hit-Kun to easily knock out every member on the other side and the fan falls out of bounds. Ref: And thats the game! Foxy Laughs Foxy: Alright get everything he has! Half of the crew raids his beach house and the other half turns the animatronics to Foxys side giving them masks. The Fan watches as every FNAF Merch he had being taken away. Foxy walks to the fan. The Fan looks up at Foxy. Foxy: Want to join us? Fan: Y-yes! KOS! (Kinda ko) It shows The Sexy Foxy riding to the straw hat pirates ship with the fan fixing Rockstar Foxy looking happy. Reason Wiz: Well lets get started. Boomstick: In a fight Foxy and his team easily wins for being stronger as he scale to Luffy who at the begining of the show could easily scale to Zoro who survived a canon ball exploding near him and destroying the building Zoro was in. The best FNAF has is being able to easily kill humans. Wiz: Speed is no contest as Foxy scale to Zoro who moved faster then 100 people could relise. These people are trained bounty hunters, they were focused on Zoro, and Zoro was fooling around. FNAF has super human stuff by easily being able to outpace humans while stubling around. Boomstick: Weapons went to foxy easily. Wiz: FNAF Could take out Chuchun, Itomimizu, and maybe Mashikaku but everyone else easily beat them. FNAF would have the better instinct as they do normally kill unlike Foxy who plays games. Next time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNFocpNG_r4 vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUVukUuF9tw Kenshiro Vs Yoshikage Kira One touch and you're dead! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007